User talk:Roboartitec
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Spirits Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Unfinished Ancient Battleship: Keel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soaker87 (Talk) 11:03, April 8, 2012 One presentacion and two question for curiosity Welcome wikia n.n heroe darkness Mephile Nice job n.n upload more card you wish one little help said me Im 100% sure help you My favorite spirit purple and Dark user jeje still job harder Two question ¿you created one deck? ¿what you choose? Opcion 1 Red Opcion 2 Blue Opcion 3 yellow Opcion 4 Purple Opcion 5 White Opcion 6 Green Second question ¿what you prefer? Opcion 1 Burst Opcion 2 Brave Opcion 3 Same I like Green and Burst Wiki Wordmark That looks really cool. I'll definitely add it, as soon as I can figure out exactly how, and where. Soaker87 (talk) 14:20, September 12, 2012 (UTC) It looks fine this way, but if you'd like to make an alternate version so I could compare, that would be great too. Soaker87 (talk) 14:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) It does look better without the background. Thank you. A favicon would be cool, but I'm in no rush. Soaker87 (talk) 15:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Favicons I definitely like the core best. Thank you. Soaker87 (talk) 12:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Episodes I really like it. It would be better if you could make the background on the top coloum blue instead of black, to go with the theme. Soaker87 (talk) 13:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) 0066ff would be great. Thank you. Soaker87 (talk) 14:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) The box is great! I see your point. I'd just have to rename all the ones I already made. Soaker87 (talk) 15:20, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Question Currently, no, because I just picked up writing it this month. I meant to look through the edit history and find the old ones. I have been keeping the old character of the month entries in a word document, which I was meaning to add onto the wiki somewhere. Past Entries Sure. I'd have no problem with you making pages for those. I thought about it, I just wasn't really sure what kind of things to put there. Any suggestions? Suggestion Well, they're not really my reviews, because I only wrote the most recent one. I just tried to keep in in the style of the previous entries. So, Card of the Month is an okay title. I'll try out your idea on the top bar. Thank you. Problem Fixed it. Thanks. sorry another problem Fixed. admins It is a good idea. I had one other admin previously, but they no longer edit here. I've got a lot of things to take care of today, but maybe I'll make a blog post later to see if anyone's interested. Im approved request Im think its good you idea You add more information previosly other people sure created new tactics Im approved You request set free writing more informacion changes I like them. I think they may even have some other uses too. Soaker87 (talk) 13:11, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Navigation It looks somewhat unbalanced, with the first row having 9 sets, the second having only 3, etc. Though, that's really just the fault of how the sets were released. I wonder how it would look with a line between each row. But, if that looks worse, then it would be okay as it is. I don't see a problem with the subtitles, and the color doesn't really matter to me. Soaker87 (talk) 14:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I like it a lot more! Thank you. Soaker87 (talk) 15:13, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Tag Woah, I did not know that could be edited. I'll have to play around with it. Thanks for showing me. Soaker87 (talk) 18:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Background Go ahead. Unless you think it looks really horrible when it's done. Soaker87 (talk) 12:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, but it might be a little too weird. Probably, revert it. Soaker87 (talk) 14:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it was worth a try. Soaker87 (talk) 14:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Question As far as I know, it's some kind of glitch in the layout. It used to be just fine, but then one day it started making spaces whenever it's edited. I've seen that happen on other pages too, but less frequently. Soaker87 (talk) 12:19, April 27, 2013 (UTC) forums Sure. Soaker87 (talk) 12:08, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Booster Set Pages They look fine to me. Soaker87 (talk) 12:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. It looks uneven with just the names un-centered. Soaker87 (talk) 19:02, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Card Sets It looks cool that way, but too uneven with the original booster sets. Can you try putting just BS01-05 on the first line, and starting the second with BS06? Soaker87 (talk) 12:15, September 18, 2013 (UTC) The gaps don't bother me. But, decreasing the width of the table isn't a bad idea, if you think that would help. Soaker87 (talk) 16:03, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Starter Deck Navibox I think it's okay as it. They're not really divided the way booster sets are. Soaker87 (talk) 14:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC) The thing with Yaiba's page is, after old spamming attempts it got messed up, and finally it ended up re-named. It is weird, but I was just too annoyed with the spamming that at least if it was named after the right character it was fine. But I think it's safe to change it back now. The tabber looks screwy on my computer. Where it says "Bashin" the "n" is on a separate line. Soaker87 (talk) 13:14, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I use Firefox, so that explains it. Looks fine now. Soaker87 (talk) 13:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Symbol Icon Looks good. I'll keep an eye out for problems. Soaker87 (talk) 16:48, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to know if you can help me with Emperor Beasts (Sengoku-Tiger+Ash-Lion build)